


Moving On

by leandra1709



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: A few years after the conclusion of Elfen Lied, Yuka and Kouta decide to move out of Maple House. Nana has Kurama to go to, and Mayu wants to know how Bando feels about her. They must make a decision if she will leave or be with him.
Relationships: Mayu/Bando





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is another take on a future after Elfen Lied's main story, but I kept Mayu more in character as the timid and shy girl she usually is, and I think it's more passionate. Writing them interacting together and keeping her shy was a lot of fun to play with. I also assume that Bando still throws the f-bomb constantly even with Mayu around, but still shows her his sweet and sensitive side.

"Wait, you're moving out??"

Kouta and Yuka's decision was news to Mayu and Nana, who both were in shock. They had been living at the Maple house for a few years at this point and each one of them had a stable way of life. Mayu had just graduated from high school earlier in the year and was studying to get into a good college, along with working a part-time job. Nana mostly stayed at home, learning how to do normal human things. According to her, once she mastered the way of the housewife, she could be with Kurama again.

"We wanted to wait until you finished high school," Yuka explained, "but we can't be in this house anymore. Not after..." she trailed off and everyone became quiet.

Kouta broke the silence, "You're both welcome to come with us wherever we go."

Nana shook her head, "I've been practicing how to be a good wife for Papa this whole time! I think I'm ready to be with him now!" She had a one-track and loyal mind as always.

"What about you, Mayu?" Yuka smiled and looked at her curiously.

"I..." Mayu held a hand to her chest. She owed so much to Kouta and Yuka, but there was someone she would miss a lot if she left. Wanta seemed to pick up on her hesitation and pawed at her leg while whining.

"It's okay if you don't want to leave," Yuka reassured her, "we just want you to know the offer is open."

"Thank you..." Mayu nodded and smiled, "but I don't think I can leave quite yet. There's still something I need to find out. Then I'll make my decision."

\--

Bando had purchased a small house for himself once he saved up enough money. He was sick of living in a shack on the beach. The house was a two-bedroom, one bathroom, although not as spacious as most houses. He didn't care though, he lived by himself and could use the second bedroom as an office if he really needed to.

That morning he had just made his coffee and was reading the newspaper when his cellphone began ringing. He glanced down at it and saw Mayu's name showing up.

"The hell is she calling this early for?" He saw her on a somewhat regular basis, but they mostly bumped into each other since they had the same schedules day after day. It was rare for her to actually call him. Then again, he knew they didn't have anything today so this would be the only way for her to contact him, besides coming over.

"Yeah," he answered when he opened his phone.

"Bando? Can I come over? I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh... Sure?" It was a strange request. It seemed very formal, which their relationship was not.

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit."

The call ended and he was left confused. What did she need to talk about? It must have been urgent. Thoughts raced through his head but he shook them off and finished his coffee. He'd see what she needed soon enough.

\--

Mayu showed up not too long after the phone call and knocked on his door. Bando opened the door immediately and gave her a concerned look.

"What's up?"

"May I come in?" Her manners were polite as always, but she was more formal with him than she used to be.

"Uh, yeah. Why are you being all weird?"

She walked past him and sat down on his couch. He followed her and sat next to her, "What's going on?"

Mayu looked directly at him with sad eyes, "Bando... I'm pregnant. The baby is yours."

There was a moment of silence before Bando responded.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Mayu covered her mouth slightly and giggled, "I'm just kidding."

He wasn't sure how much of it was a joke, "Are you actually pregnant? Do I need to kill someone?" He was protective as always. If someone had knocked her up... Who would it even be? She didn't talk to other guys, except for that one she lived with. Kouta.

"Was it Kouta? Do I have to rip him apart? I'll fucking kill him!" He was getting more enraged and worked up the more he thought about it. Someone touching Mayu that way...

"No, no, no. I'm not pregnant at all! I was just teasing you!"

There was a moment of awkward silence until he spoke up again.

"I might beat the shit out of you then."

"Please don't," her tone was apathetic, she knew he wouldn't touch her.

"Tch," Bando scoffed, "So, what? Did you just come over to mess with me? You couldn't do that over the phone?" He started sounding annoyed. As of that moment, he had no idea what her goal was. So far it seemed like she came over to aggravate him.

"Ah, no," she looked down sadly, "it's actually..." Her words trailed off before she looked directly at him, "Yuka and Kouta are moving from Maple house. They want to know if I'll go with them."

Bando felt his blood freeze. He wasn't expecting that. He hoped she would say she was joking about that as well, but that was the end of her statement. Despite being emotionally hardened, he had an extremely soft spot for Mayu. She was the only person he had a true bond with. And now she might be leaving? He wanted to beg her to stay but he didn't want to come off as clingy or controlling. If she wanted to leave, that was her decision, not his.

"So... Are you going to leave?" He tried to sound as monotone as possible, but he heard a slight quaver in his voice.

"Mmm... Well, I don't really have a place to stay or go to once they move."

The thought of his second bedroom popped into his head. Would that be weird to ask her to move in? He carefully weighed his options.

"I don't really have any other friends besides Yuka and Kouta, who are moving, Nana, who is going back to Kurama, and..." her eyes locked with his, "You."

They stared at each other for a few moments, and Bando felt his face grow hot. It seemed like she was hinting at wanting to move in with him... maybe? Or maybe she was just telling him her reason for wanting to leave. He didn't want to look weak by misunderstanding her emotions. Instead, he coughed and broke the eye contact.

Mayu moved closer to him and used her finger to draw small circles on his thigh, "It really sucks because you're the one person I would stay for."

That gave him a jolt through his nerves. His entire body seemed to freeze. Why was he being so awkward and nervous around her? Probably because he wasn't used to attention like this from women. Mayu was a whole other form of special to him, and they had known each other so long...

She reached her hand out and interlaced their fingers together, "I really... don't want to say goodbye."

They sat holding hands for a good minute. Her hand was so tiny and smooth. He glanced down at it and felt a natural high from having contact with her. He wanted to stay like this.

"But I guess," Mayu slowly pulled her hand back, much to Bando's distress, "I have no other choice, huh?"

Bando groaned. Now he knew exactly what she wanted, but she wasn't saying it.

"What, you wanna move in here or something?"

"Huh?"

"The way you're talking, you want to move in here but don't wanna seem like a nuisance, am I right?"

Mayu began blushing, "Oh, um... I..." She gave him a cautious look before confirming or denying.

"Just spit it out. Don't play games with me. Just tell me what you want."

"Bando, I... want to be with you."

This caused him to blush and get frustrated, "You mean you wanna move in, right?"

She shook her head and leaned in closely, pushing her cheek against his. He could feel her breath on his mouth when she uttered, "No, I want... you..."

She closed her eyes and moved her face closer to his. Their lips were millimeters apart and he closed his eyes as well. Right before they kissed, Mayu's phone began going off. Her eyes quickly opened and she checked it.

She had received a message from Yuka. Bando could barely see the text but saw it had something to do with her going home.

"I'm sorry! I need to go back to finish up some things," Mayu jumped up and bowed.

Bando kept sitting and stayed cool, "Alright. Let me know what's going on."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Mayu."

The simple utterance of her name made her look back at him.

"You can move in if you want to."

\--

After Mayu had left, Bando stayed on the couch a bit longer. He would probably need a cold shower if it didn't go away soon. Everything about her was so intoxicating. That almost-kiss made his pulse go up like crazy. He didn't know what he would have done if they had begun kissing. Probably wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Ah, fuck, she's annoying," he mumbled to himself, punching the couch before he stood up. If she was going to move in, he wanted to make the house nicer at least.

\--

She came back later that night, with some belongings. She decided to stay one night and see if Bando could put up with her for that long. He had a small fenced-in backyard for Wanta to stay in, and while Mayu was gone, he bought a dog house as well. She was touched that he went out of his way to make Wanta feel comfortable, and the dog was when he went into the dog house to lay down.

She was also surprised to see that he had cleaned up his guest bedroom for her. There was a futon in there that had previously been bare but it now had a pillow and comforter on it.

"Sorry it's not much," Bando gestured to the futon, "If you want, I can stay in here and you can take my bed."

"Huh? Oh, no, that's fine! Don't worry about it! I didn't even have a bed to sleep in for the longest time..."

The memory of her running away from home and living outside was a painful one. She learned her mother never cared about her at all, and even though she had friends to take care of her now, it still hurt to think about it.

Mayu's face fell slightly and Bando felt bad that she remembered it. She walked into the room and put her bag down on the floor. As she stood back up, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry. I know I'm an asshole, but I didn't mean to bring that up."

She reached her hands up and gently touched his hands. She was used to seeing his softer side when she was with him, but he normally didn't show physical affection. She wasn't very physically affectionate with anyone else either, but he made her feel safe. She felt his face on the back of her head, which made her heart beat faster. Her hands started shaking slightly and she lowered them before he could notice. He moved his hands down slightly, wanting to still touch hers, but they instead cupped her breasts.

Bando felt the texture of her body change into something soft and froze. She had small but round breasts. He wasn't sure if he was touching what he thought he was touching, so he lightly caressed her with his thumbs.

"Nnngh..." she let out a soft moan and he felt two hard buds through her shirt. His breathing became shallow and he paused, unsure what to do. After a moment's consideration, and her not pushing him away, he continued caressing and squeezing her.

"Hhh, ahhh... " Mayu's breathing became harder. Her heart was pounding.

"Mayu..." Bando mumbled, using his hands to squeeze her breasts and play with her nipples. He had become extremely hard at this point, but she wouldn't be able to feel it. She let out another sigh and leaned back into him more. Now he felt his erection push against her back. She had to have noticed by now.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked. Her gaze made him feel slightly self-conscious about feeling her up, but her eyes were full of lust. He reached his hands to the bottom of her shirt, pausing for her reaction. She placed her hands on top of his, and he expected her to move them away. Instead, she moved them under her shirt before letting go. His hands went up for her breasts and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. This gave him easy access to massage and squeeze them.

"Ah... Ahh..." Mayu let out her cute moans again, which were starting to drive him crazy. He wanted to rip her clothes off.

Before they could go any further, Wanta began barking loudly.

Mayu seemed to snap out of her trance, "Huh? Wanta?"

Bando pulled his hands out from under her shirt and silently cursed the dog. "You wanna go check on him?"

"Um, yeah..." Mayu moved in the direction of the backyard.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Bando told her flatly. There was no way he could recover from how worked up he got. And who knew if she'd want to continue once she came back.

Mayu went outside and saw it had become windy and raining. The grey skies and cold air had spooked the dog. She brought him inside and dried him off with a towel, then gave him a bed on the couch. He curled up on it and quickly fell asleep.

While she took care of Wanta, Bando took a cold shower. He leaned on his arm against the wall and clenched his fist. She knew how to turn him on so well but every encounter they had seemed to be interrupted. He really wanted to just grab her and take her, but maybe she'd have second thoughts about him.

The sensation of her soft breasts and petite body came back into his mind. Despite the cold water, he felt himself getting hard again. "...Fuck it," he mumbled and used his hand to stroke himself. The memory of her body made him breathe heavily. He really wanted to see her naked body and feel more of her. A few minutes of fantasizing pushed him closer and closer to climax. Right before he was about to come, he heard footsteps and a door close. Fuck, she was back. He immediately felt guilty about jerking off to her when she was a few feet away. He slowly stopped and waited for it to go away before getting out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and right as he stepped out, the lights in the house went off.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Luckily he knew the layout of his house and the hallway had the bathroom on one side with the guest bedroom on the other side. In the darkness, he saw her bedroom door slightly open. He pushed it open to check on her.

"Hey, the power went out. Are you okay--"

He paused when he noticed she was getting changed. She had no top on and was pulling a new pair of panties up. His face turned bright red and he turned around, "Fucking shit, Mayu."

"Uwaa!" She shrieked, her entire body turning red. There was some light from the outside, enough to where he could see the most delicate parts of her figure. It had only been a glimpse but it was enough to entice him.

He let out a deep breath, still facing the hallway, "You need to close the fucking door the whole way, not leave it open like that. I would have knocked if it was closed."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be done showering that quickly..."

He clenched his jaw, "I was a soldier, remember? We take minute showers."

That's right. He was a former soldier. He'd killed many people. Innocents, women, children. Hell, he'd even knocked out people for approaching him from behind. He'd never been interested in having a significant other before. So why did this girl make him feel anything?

There were a few moments of silence as he ran scenarios through his head. They were already close and she knew all about him and his past. Seeing her naked and getting physically close to her within 24 hours was driving him mad. He wondered if she would get upset if he made a move on her. She hadn't pushed him away, so maybe... But if not, he didn't know how he could control himself around her. Especially if he saw her naked again somehow, or felt her body against his.

He sighed heavily, "You know, Mayu, I don't know if I can actually live with you."

"...Huh? What do you mean...?"

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "I don't know if I can live with you. I want you so fucking badly. This is fucking ridiculous."

"Bando..."

He turned around and faced her again. She had let her panties fall to the floor and was standing completely naked in the room. Her body was tiny, so soft and smooth, her breasts round and perky. It took everything in him to not push her down and make her his.

"This is what I'm talking about," his eyes went over her entire body, not caring if she noticed, "You think you can tease me like this?"

She tilted her head to the side, "I'm not trying to tease you."

"Then why the fuck are you standing there naked?"

"Do you want me to cover up?"

She leaned over to pick up a piece of clothing and he grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him slowly, "Bando?"

"Don't put those fucking clothes on."

She dropped the article of clothing she had picked up and stood up straight again. Bando wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Her breasts were pushing against his bare chest and he had his other hand in her hair. She could feel the hard bulge pressed against her through his towel.

He softly kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "If you're going to live here, I'm going to want you."

She looked up at him, "I want you to want me." She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. When their mouths met, he felt like his breath had been taken away. Her lips were sweet and soft.

The towel wrapped around his waist had become undone as his member hardened and finally fell to the floor. Now nothing was separating his erection from her stomach.

Mayu opened her eyes and looked down, "Uwaa! Um, Bando..."

"That's what you do to me. I can put the towel back on if you want."

She slowly, tentatively, reached her hand towards it and ran her hand over it. That sent shockwaves through his body. She grasped it and began stroking it, earning a small grunt then gasp from Bando. She smiled, enjoying having this kind of effect on him.

"Hngh, fuck. Mayu..."

Without warning, he picked her up and carried her back to his room, where the big bed was. He gently placed her on it and spread her legs. It was hard to see in the dark, but when his fingers made his way between her legs, it was wet and sticky.

"Shit, I guess I have the same effect on you."

She giggled, "Maybe..."

He moved his head down and used his tongue to lick up any wetness on her inner thighs. Mayu gasped and moaned loudly and arched her back, starting to push her thighs together.

"I don't think so, I'm gonna make sure you enjoy this," Bando grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart again, before going down on her. She tasted sweet down there as well and he stimulated her clit with his tongue.

"Ahh, ahhn!"

She tensed up before more wetness came flowing out of her. Bando shoved his tongue inside of her to get it all. His face was covered in her juices but he kept going. Mayu ran her fingers through his hair, pulling at it slightly whenever she felt an orgasm.

There was finally a point where she was going to reach climax.

"Ahhh, nnngh, Bando... I'm... gonna come..." she was barely about to get the words out between gasps and moans.

Bando took this as an incentive to stimulate her harder. He used his teeth to pull on her clit slightly and suck it, sliding his tongue in her slit.

"Ahhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhn!" Mayu cried out as a final gush of wetness came out of her. She arched her back before collapsing back down on the bed. Bando continued licking her until she pulled on his hair to stop.

"Nnngh, it's too sensitive now..."

He obliged and wiped his mouth. His erection was rock hard and she noticed.

"I want it... inside me..."

Bando wanted to jump at the chance to be inside of her, but he had to check first, "Are you sure?"

"Yes-- ahhhhn!"

Before she could finish her response, he got on top of her and put either leg on his shoulders. Using his hand, he guided his cock inside of her and slowly slipped in. He almost came right there, she was so hot and tight. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before beginning to pump in and out of her.

"Uwaaa, B-Bando...!"

She was noisy but she was enjoying it, as was he. Hearing his name from her lips and hearing her moans turned him on even more. He had to make sure he went slowly or he would immediately finish. As he kept his mind steady, he slowly increased his speed. Each time he thrust into her, she let out a small cry of pleasure. It was starting to get to be too much for him.

"Fuck, Mayu. I can't."

"Huh...?"

"You're driving me insane. I need to just fucking come inside of you."

"Do what... you need to..." she said breathily, enjoying every moment.

With that permission, Bando readjusted himself and began thrusting into her harder and faster. This earned a scream of pleasure from Mayu, which made him fuck her harder. Each thrust earned a scream, and each scream earned a harder thrust. He kept going until he felt like he couldn't breathe, then uttered, "Mayu, I'm going to come."

He shoved himself into her one last time, as deep as he could go, and exploded inside of her. She felt his cock throbbing as he came inside and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him there.

"Hnnngh...! Fuck...!" It was a very powerful climax from him. He stayed inside of her until he was becoming soft again. He pulled out, still enjoying the sensation of being inside her. He felt like his ears were ringing and lightheaded. He laid down next to her in bed and they panted in silence, with just the sound of the wind and rain outside.

After a few moments, she scooched over to him and laid her head on his chest, "Bando..."

"If you move in," he said between breaths, "I'm gonna want to do that a lot."

"I don't mind," she whispered and kissed his chest. He moved his head to kiss her and they kept it for a while before pulling away.

She laid on his chest for a while longer, listening to his heartbeat. Every so often she realized it was Bando that she was cuddling with and just had sex with, and she smiled to herself. They had come so far.

"It's fucking cold in here," Bando blurted out after their bodies had calmed down. He looked at the radio clock on his bedside stand, "Shit, it's already 2am? I have to wake up for work at 5am, I don't know what time you have classes or your job or whatever. Shit." He seemed flustered and aggravated by the numbers on the clock.

"Um, I'm sorry..." was all Mayu could think to say. She felt like it was a bit of her fault for keeping him up this late with work the next day. She wanted to move in after all. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't stay over.

"Whatever. 3 hours of sleep is good enough," he grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser and pulled them on.

As he was getting ready for bed, Mayu sat up on the bed and watched him, "Um, I guess I'll go back to my room."

Bando whipped his head around and looked at her like she had spoken another language, "What?"

As Mayu opened her mouth to repeat what she had just said, a flash of lightning and thunder erupted. She jumped and shrieked, then covered her face with her hands. After a few seconds, she peeked at him through her fingers, "Would it be okay if I stayed in here tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh," she felt stupid for asking, "Sorry, I'm just being a baby. I'll go back to my room." She started to stand to leave the room, but Bando grabbed her wrist again.

"Why the fuck would you stay in that room? Unless you want to, I mean." He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. She was still naked and shivering slightly, so he pulled the blanket around them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, "You're all mine now. You sleep in here with me."

She giggled and rubbed her head against his face.

"What? What the fuck is so funny?"

"I'm all Bando's. You said so yourself," she kissed his cheek.

He rolled back onto the bed, still holding her, "Yeah, that's right, you're all mine. Maybe I'll just stay home and make you mine all night."

She smiled, "I would be okay with that."

He sat up quickly and grabbed his phone. In the dark, she saw the backlight come on as he pressed buttons quickly. After a few moments, he put the phone on the bedside table and laid back down with her, "Alright. I let them know I'm not coming in tomorrow. Is your offer still on the table?"

She was slightly surprised that he would skip out work to be with her, but it made her happy all the same. Since they had time to spare, she wanted to tease him, "What offer?"

He held himself up over her, "Don't give me that. You know exactly what I mean."

"Hmm... I'm not sure..."

He reached his fingers between her legs again and felt she was still wet, "This offer. It looks like you still want it."

She gasped when his fingers touched her. Despite getting off twice already, she wanted him again. But would he be able to...?

"Are you able to? You came not too long ago..."

He grasped her hand and placed it on his member, "I can go again, I just need some stimulation..."

"Doesn't it hurt holding yourself up like that?"

He didn't really think about that until she mentioned it. He laid down on his back, with her hand still gripping him. It wouldn't take too much to get him hard again.

Mayu sat on top of him, her groin on his thighs, making them wet. The moonlight from outside shined on her body, highlighting every alluring part of her. Just that alone got him worked up.

She shivered and pulled the blanket over her shoulders, "Aren't you cold, Bando?"

"Kinda, but this is worth it."

She pulled the blanket over her head and up to his shoulders. Before he could ask what she was doing, he felt his boxers being pulled down and her warm tongue on his tip. She pushed him into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Ugh, Mayu..."

She pulled her mouth off with an audible pop and whispered, "I'm gonna keep you warm," before sucking on him again.

He couldn't see what she was doing under the blanket, but the unknowing was turning him on. He couldn't predict what she would do next and she was set on making love to him with her mouth.

She sucked him, ran her tongue all over him, kissed his tip, did everything to make him squirm. He didn't make much noise but she heard a few gasps and "fuck"s from him, letting her know she was doing it right. When he became stiff again, she crawled on top of him and laid against his bare skin. Their mouths met and more kisses were shared. Bando wrapped his hands around Mayu's waist as his tongue explored her mouth. His hands made their way down to her rear and he reached down to position himself against her. He felt her wetness on his tip and slid himself inside of her.

"Ahhhh..." she let out a small moan, his tongue still in her mouth.

He grasped onto her hips, bucking his own so he was sliding in and out of her. With each thrust, he felt her breasts pushing against his chest. He used one of his hands to cup the back of her head and make sure their kiss didn't break. He wanted to taste more of her mouth and hungrily teased her tongue with his, sucking on hers when it made its way into his mouth. His thrusts had become more powerful and he felt her tightening up around him. He pulled away from their kiss.

"I'm going to come again, Mayu."

"Nnngh... Come in me..."

With her permission, he came deep inside her again. He pulled out and noticed his come dripping out of her, "Shit, I got a lot in you, huh?"

"Mmmngh, I like it..." her fingers slowly reached down and she slid one inside of her. She flopped down on the pillow next to him, touching herself.

Bando raised his eyebrows, "Don't tell me you're still turned on after all these orgasms."

"I've wanted to do it with you for a long time... and now I get to do it with you..." She used her other hand to play with her breast, "I want more... of Bando..." Her breathing became heavy and she arched her back, moaning loudly as she uttered his name.

Bando was impressed that this girl was so turned on by him. He was enjoying watching her play with herself but couldn't keep himself off of her.

"Let me help out," he planted his mouth on her hard nipple, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it.

"Haaaanhh...!" She let out another cry, twitching and tensing up. She moved her fingers from her opening to her clit and began rubbing it, "Mmmngh, Bando... Finger me..."

Still latched on to her breast, he slid his fingers inside of her. She was extremely wet, from her own juices and his come. She began rubbing herself faster and tensing up every few seconds. He used his free hand to play with her breast while he sucked on the other one. She kept pushing her thighs together and spreading them, in absolute ecstasy.

"Hahhh... hahhh... Bando..." she whimpered, feeling her heart racing. Every sensitive part of her was being stimulated. "I'm gonna... hnnnn..."

Bando didn't respond but fingered her harder and bit down on her nipple gently. He felt her tense up as a reward.

"...I'm gonna come again..." she whispered before crying out in pleasure, saying his name over and over again. Her body jerked and she pulled his hair with her free hand, the other one still rubbing herself. As she climaxed, she dug her nails into his hair, and her legs spasmed before she slowly pulled her hand out from between them. He slowly pulled his fingers out from inside her as well and laid down next to her.

"Are you good now?"

"Mmmn, mmhmm..." she snuggled closer to him and laid on his chest again.

He wiped some sweat from his brow and let out a sigh of relief, "I didn't think we'd do it this many times in one night."

"Mmmnn, making up for lost time..." she dragged her nails down his chest lightly, then kissed it.

Bando turned and looked over at the clock and saw it was now 4:47am, "Good thing I told them I'm not coming in."

"Do you regret having to call off of work?"

"Fuck no, are you insane? Why the fuck would I want to go to work when I could roll around in bed with you?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head, "This is way better than any fucking job."

She nestled her back against him and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body. She was finally starting to feel tired and she yawned slightly, "I think I'm gonna fall asleep..."

There was no response from Bando, causing Mayu to look at him, "Bando...?"

His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy but steady. He had fallen asleep already.

She turned on her side to face him and rested her head against him, "Mmm, good night, Bando..."

"Love you, Mayu," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

She gave him a slow kiss that he reciprocated softly, "Love you, too..."


End file.
